1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to corpuscular-beam, transmission-type microscopes, such as an electron microscope, in which image elements are generated simultaneously, and in particular to an improved beam deflection means for such microscopes disposed behind the specimen along the beam path in the microscope.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Corpuscular-beam, transmission-type microscopes in which image elements are generated simultaneously are known in the art. See, for example, Siemens publication Eg 1/204, "Semiconductor Detectors for the Measurement of Current Density in the Electron Microscope," Jan. 1969, and German Auslegeschrift No. 2,016,753. As described in the above publication and German Auslegeschrift, such microscopes form an image of a specimen by means of magnetic lenses. All magnetic lenses have the property that charged particles passing through such a lens outside the axis of symmetry are deflected helically about the axis while in the magnetic field. The image of the specimen is thereby rotated through an angle with respect to the specimen known as the image rotation angle, which angle is proportional to the integral of the field intensity of the magnetic fields through which the charged particle travels. This image rotation makes it difficult for the observer to orient the specimen and to finely adjust the specimen image.